Guinevere
Guinevere (귀네비어 Ginebieo) was the former Queen of Britain and is a witch currently serving South. She was King Arthur's wife and Mordred's mother and is the master of Lancelot du Lac. Appearance Guinevere is a slender lady with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She adorns her witch hat, as well as a white long dress with a bit of frills at the endings, while the top of the dress resembles a corset. At South's castle, she is seen not wearing her hat, and instead has a more simple light dress on, and a necklace. Personality Guinevere has a rather child-like personality. For unknown reasons, she seems to be unable to speak, instead making noises to express herself, most notably, "Ah!". She cares deeply for her daughter and shows concern when Lancelot is injured. Guinevere is a bit timid, shown when she and Lancelot encounters Gaiwan, and she hides behind Lancelot. It can also be assumed that she likes flowers, as she is mainly in South's garden; looking or picking flowers. Story History After Queen Guinevere was declared a witch, Arthur forbid her to meet with her daughter, Mordred. She was sentenced to be burnt alive for practicing witch craft. When Sir Lancelot demands for her right to meet Mordred, Arthur denies him this, although his last request to Lancelot was to protect her with his life. Some time later, Lancelot rescued Guinevere from being burned at the stake, and they escaped. The Knight and Rose Arc Guinevere was first seen standing in South's garden while Lee was encouraging Lancelot to talk to her. Fights in Britannia Arc Guinevere is seen sitting outside Camelot while staring at it when Lancelot begins receiving some of her mana. Guinevere later appears before Halloween, but surprises the latter by hugging her. Upon seeing Lancelot, Halloween attempts to break free, calling Guinevere a witch. However, Lancelot tells her that her heart says otherwise, and Halloween feels a strange feeling. When Tasha Godspell rejects Halloween, Lancelot puts her into Guinevere's Egg of Beginning. However, when Tasha returns for Halloween, he manages to break through the Egg of Beginning, which was almost complete, proving that their bond was too strong for even Guinevere's technique during that stage. Guinevere is later targeted by Tania Doberg when the latter ambushes Lancelot. Lancelot barely manages to save her, and berates Tania on her decision to attack a defenseless person, but Tania merely replies that it was the Law of the Doberg family to crush all of those who opposed them. Tania then proceeded to create a huge version of Earth Flower to kill the two; however, it fails, and Lancelot escapes. On the way out of Camelot, Lancelot and Guinevere is stopped by Sir Gawain. Gawain greets her, calling her "Your Majesty". Training in Wonderland Arc Guinevere is seen picking flowers from South's garden when a petal was blown in front of her. She followed the petal inside South's castle and finds a rose enclosed in glass. She attempts to touch it but Sabrina Rose threatens to kill her if she does so. Powers and Abilities Egg of Beginning: The Egg of Beginning is able to cancel all seals, limitations, and contracts. It was being used on Mordred, but was cut off when Tasha Godspell summoned her. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Guinevere produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Mana Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Supporter Lancelot du Lac: An exceptionally strong human supporter who rarely borrows her mana. He is so strong that he can roam freely, away from his master. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Trivia * It was said that Guinevere was to be trialed for being a witch and was sentenced to be burned at the stake which reflects the real life tradition of killing witches in France. The British custom for killing witches, however, was hanging them. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Britain Category:South's Group Category:Adversaries